percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures of Xifos Touskotadi Chap.1
WARNING!THE FOLLOWING NEVER HAPPENED Chapter 1-Scorpion got your hand? If you are reading this, I am probably alive. My name is Xifos and I'm going to tell you my story. It all started on a blissful evening, the sun was up and shining, birds were singing, and breezes breezed about, basicly, something bads about to happen.... I woke up feeling drowzy, I quickly got changed and headed downstairs. I suppose I'll have to tell you more about myself, I'm a 13 year-old kid with pale skin, wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, leather jacket with some chains, ripped jeans and spiky black hair. In other words i looked like a teenage goth. "Mom?" I asked "Yes Hon?" By the way my mom is the CEO of this restaurant chain thing called McHales. She's the nicest person ever, unlike me, she has curly brown hair, and fair-skinned, so yeah she's pretty. "Why are you packing my bags?" It looked like she was giving this a lot of thought, "Your going...to Camp Half-Blood" "Why?" "I'm going on a business trip for a long time hon, and it's either that or Uncle Bart." "What time do I leave?" I said quickly. "Right now, and here is your bracelet" She handed me an elaborate golden bracelet with a giant rubie on the top, and a carving of a sword on the right side and a scythe on the other. By the way, this was from my dad before he "left". So I put it on, it covered most of my forearm and the rubie glowed brightier, like a nightlight. "Let's go!" ***** It was hours before we got to this camp. I was bored. We both got out and were greeted by this kid with shaggy black hair, olive skin and wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a black shirt. He was probably my age, around 13. We looked alike except i was taller than him by 6 inches. Same pale skin, age and clothing style.And he smelled of death, just like me. "Hi, my name is Nico de Angelo" "Hello Nico, my son, Xifos Touskotadi," he glanced at me with one brow raised "Was enrolled in this camp by his father" I stared at my mom in bewilderment. Enrolled in this camp by my father? "His father? What was his fathers name?" "Sotanat." "Hmmm, OK, I'll bring him to the director, have a nice trip!" "OK, by sweetie!" "Bye mom!"' We trudged off down a trail towards some greek pillars. Weird. "So, you know 'Xifos Touskotadi' in greek means Sword of Darkness?" I blinked, "No" "Oh, that's a pretty wei-" He was cut off from the sound off screams. "C'mon Xifos" We ran towards the screams, we broke through a clearing and saw a pack of huge, no gigantic scorpions circling a dude with a goatee and a furry bottom, but I was too distracted to look. Nico drew a sword, black as nightmare and charged, I thought he was gonna cut them to pieces, boy was I wrong, one jumped on him and was desperately trying to fight it while the other dude kept screaming "Don't eat me!". I acted on instinct. I pressed the rubie on my bracelet and it trasformed into two scythes with blades as dark as Nico's sword, each 2 feet long attached to 3 and a half feet of dark wood. I did something incredibly stupid. I charged them. Impaling my scythes on the nearest scorpion, slash, impale, deflect, crush. And a few minutes later. I was breathing hard, with several scorpions lying by my feet. Nico and that dude got up and looked at the remaining scorpions retreating. Nico looked at me in bewilderment, "Xifos, h-h-how did you do that!?" "I don't know." I then felt like I was on fire, then I looked at my hands. One had a giant hole oozing with scorpion venom, burning through my skin. I fanted to the sound of Nico's voice yelling for help. I knew I was going to die. Category:Taitk Category:Adventures of Xifos Touskotadi Category:Chapter Page